Puissance royale
by lilirose14
Summary: Zuzu, lui qui n'était pas capable d'égaler un briquet peut désormais vaincre seul des maîtres du feu de très haut niveau. Le petit Zuko perdrait-il la tête avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs acquis d'un coup? Non. c'est une petite fille qui lui a donné un coup de main...
1. L'Histoire

Au commencement des temps, 4 dieux naquirent. L'océan, Tui, Galité, l'air, Raho, la terre et Agni, le soleil.

Ensemble, ils conçurent le monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Raho se mis en position fœtale pour créer la Terre. Tui s'installa sur lui et recouvrit une bonne partie de sa surface. Agni, curieux de voir le résultat, tournoya autour d'eux. Grâce à eux, la vie vînt. Raho créa les Taupes-blaireaux pour construire les montagnes et fit d'elles les premières maîtresses de la terre. Pour les nourrirent, Agni, Tui et Raho créèrent ensemble les plantes. Raho leur fournissait les nutriments nécessaires, Tui créa la pluie pour les abreuver, et Agni leur fournit la lumière dont elles avaient besoin. Mais les Taupes-blaireaux se firent bientôt trop nombreuses et dévoraient toute la végétation. Pour éviter un désastre, les trois dieux créèrent les prédateurs. Différentes créatures se développèrent et un équilibre s'installa.

Tui et Raho conçurent La, la lune. Fille de Tui, elle l'épousa mais fut séparée de lui par Galité et Raho afin de préserver l'équilibre naissant du monde. Cela fit pleurer La, et ses même ses lumineuses larmes, bloquées par Galité, ne purent atteindre Oho. Elles devinrent les étoiles. Enervé par cette décision, Agni proposa un marché à La. Le marché était cruel. Ils tourneraient à tour de rôle autour du monde balbutiant, la lune perdrait de son éclat en le donnant au soleil. Agni priva ainsi la nuit de sa lumière mais permit à La de retrouver dans la pénombre son époux qui montait jusqu'à elle. Ainsi naquirent les marées, et la lune devient la première maîtresse de l'eau.

Mais ce ne fut pas les uniques conséquences du marché entre Agni et La. L'excès de lumière récupéré par le soleil brûlait la terre et ce dieu de vie devînt dieux de mort. Certains lieux si vivant devinrent le désert. Afin d'éviter que la vie disparaisse de la surface du monde, les dieux supplièrent Agni de rendre à La sa lumière mais, tenu par le marché passé avec elle, il fut contraint de refuser. Tous les dieux réfléchirent à un moyen de régler la situation. Agni était en train de tous les tuer ! Il asséchait Tui, éclipsait La, brûlait Raho ! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui le coupable. C'était le marché. Personne ne pouvait le briser, pas même les contractants.

L'air eut une idée. Pour que le marché soit toujours respecté, il suffisait que La reprenne une ébauche de l'éclat qu'elle avait offert à Agni. Galité poussa La jusqu'au soleil et pendant un mois, elle l'éclipsa et repris petit à petit de l'éclat qu'elle lui avait cédé. Ainsi furent créées les éclipses et les différentes phases de la lune.

Même si les dieux étaient puissants, ils devaient être vénérés, et pour ce faire, il fallait des êtres doués d'intelligence. Ainsi Agni, Tui, et Raho créèrent l'homme.

Les premiers humains étaient faits de l'argile divine qu'utilisait Raho rendu malléable par Tui, séchée par Galité (créant ainsi le vent) et peinte par les chatoyantes couleurs d'Agni et celles plus sobres de La. Ils servirent pendant des millénaires les dieux mais… des guerres éclatèrent dès le réveil d'Agni.

De rage et de dépit, ce dernier pleura. Une seule larme. Cette larme devint le premier esprit et le feu mère. Elle fut baptisée Enouk. Enouk, contrairement à son origine, ne pleurait pas et au lieu de prendre une quelconque apparence divine, elle choisit une forme humaine. Elle fut une petite fille à l'air joyeux et fripon. En effet, elle n'était intéressée que par son divertissement personnel, et n'avait de respect pour personne, pas même son père. Son humanité ne se résumait pas à son apparence. Elle était furieusement intéressée par les humains, les trouvant très amusants, mais un jour, se lassa d'eux et de leurs guerres stériles. Elle créa donc des compagnons de jeux dignes d'elle. Elle créa les dragons, et donc, les premiers maîtres du feu.

Mais, comme dit précédemment, les hommes l'ennuyaient, et elle ne voulait pas de l'apparence d'un être ennuyeux. Elle eut donc une seconde forme, celle de sa création, celle d'un immense dragon doré. Ce même dragon fut brodé sur sa robe chatoyante quand elle était sous sa forme humaine. Un jour où cette facétieuse enfant s'ennuyait, elle eut l'idée qui changea la face du monde. Peut-être que si l'homme avait la maîtrise des éléments, il redeviendrait intéressant. Elle proposa l'idée aux autres dieux mais ceux-ci se montrèrent plus que réticents à l'idée. L'homme se servirait de ce savoir pour se battre. Il était de leur responsabilité de ne pas lui fournir de nouvelles armes, surtout si ce n'était que pour un divertissement égoïste. Mais Enouk ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle n'était pas responsable, pas raisonnable, elle était libre, l'esprit du feu le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé. Elle se montra extrêmement égocentrique mais également extrêmement maligne. Elle réfléchit pendant trois jours et trois nuits et elle trouva. Les dieux ne voulaient pas enseigner la maîtrise aux hommes, mais qu'en était-il de leurs créations? Les Taupes-blaireaux, la lune et les dragons étaient tous des maîtres, mais… tous les éléments ne seraient pas enseignés aux humains en suivant son plan car un dieu n'avait pas engendré des maîtres. L'air. Elle décida très vite de remédier à cet épineux problème. Elle savait que Galité se sentait seul, malgré sa fière liberté, son espace était si vide… elle le convainquit de faire naître des animaux volant maîtrisant l'air comme elle l'avait fait en créant les dragons. Cédant à l'idée plus que tentante, il créa donc les bisons volants et les envoya sillonner les cieux. Ils furent les premiers maîtres de l'air.

Le plan d'Enouk était une réussite presque totale. Il lui faillait convaincre les créations divines d'enseigner leurs arts aux hommes. Elle n'eut aucun mal pour les dragons car il lui suffisait de leur ordonner de le faire, ni pour les bisons volants car elle leur fit valoir que c'est elle qui, au fond, leur avait permis d'exister en proposant l'idée à leur père. Ce fut plus délicat avec les Taupes-blaireaux et encore plus ardu avec la lune. Pour les maîtresses de la terre, elle leur fit remarquer que depuis que les montagnes étaient achevées, elles étaient désœuvrées et n'avaient plus la moindre reconnaissance de la part de leur père. Si elles enseignaient leur maîtrise aux hommes, cela les occuperait, et elles seraient très certainement louées. Pour la lune, elle dût réfléchir intensément. Puis elle trouva. Esprit de la métamorphose, elle proposa à Tui et La de les transformer sur terre en poissons pour que de cette manière, ils puissent être plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. En contrepartie, La accepta d'enseigner aux hommes la maîtrise de l'eau.

Une fois que les dieux apprirent la nouvelle, ils rentrèrent dans une rage folle. Ils punirent tous les premiers maîtres. Ils prirent aux Taupes-blaireaux leur vue et les privèrent de leur pouvoir. Ils en privèrent également les dragons et les forcèrent à rester sur terre et de ne jamais revoir Enouk. Ils privèrent les bisons de liberté en les contraignant à servir les humains auxquels ils avaient appris leur art et à eux aussi le leur prirent. La fut privée également de son pouvoir et fut bannie, devant rester sur terre sous la forme de poisson et Tui supplia les autres dieux de partager son sort. Ils privèrent une partie de l'humanité du pouvoir acquit sans leur accord, sans pouvoir le retirer à tous les humains, car l'enfant du soleil était trop puissante. Ils furent incapables de retrouver cette dernière. Ils la cherchèrent dans le ciel comme dans la mer, partout sur terre, sans jamais la retrouver.

Ce fut elle qui se présenta à eux. Alors qu'ils allaient la punir de manière plus sévère encore que les autre, Enouk l'orgueilleuse se prosterna devant ses pairs, à leur grande surprise. Elle les supplia de lever les punitions dont furent victimes ceux qu'elle avait manipulés en échange de sa reddition et de son allégeance. Touchés par cet inattendu élan de générosité et de remord, ils acceptèrent sans pour autant oublier de la punir pour son crime en accédant qu'à une partie de sa requête. Ils rendirent leurs maîtrises à leurs enfants, mais ne levèrent pas toute les sanctions. Les Taupes-blaireaux restèrent aveugles, les dragons ne purent retourner auprès de leur créatrice, la lune resta un poisson et mortelle et les bisons restèrent au service de l'homme. Tui voulu rester avec sa femme et y fut autorisé, mais Enouk fut punie pour ses actions. Elle fut condamnée à servir assidûment son père, ses magnifiques yeux jaunes dont elle était si fière eurent les pupilles fendues, elle fut privée de ses fils sans pouvoir les aider, les choyer ou jouer avec eux comme elle aimait tant le faire, et fut obliger de rester sous forme humaine, un comble pour la toute puissante métamorphe.

Comme l'avaient prédit les dieux, les hommes se servirent de la maîtrise des éléments pour se faire la guerre. Ce fut Enouk, maligne comme un singe, qui trouva une solution. Après tout, c'était elle la responsable. Elle descendit sur terre pour trouver un homme qui pourrait servir son plan. Elle le trouvât dans le royaume de la terre. C'était un bébé qui n'était pas encore né. Elle reprit au quatre plus puissants maîtres du monde leurs capacités et l'offrit à l'enfant à sa naissance ainsi que l'immortalité. Cet enfant était devenu l'Avatar et mit fin aux guerres, restaurant et gardant l'équilibre. Ayant retenu la leçon pour un temps, Enouk lui retira son immortalité et créa le cycle des Avatar. Elle fut récompensée par les dieux pour avoir mis fin aux guerres avec tant de brio. Ils lui permirent de retrouver son talant pour la métamorphose en lui permettant de redevenir un dragon doré de temps à autre.

Elle se passionna à nouveau pour les humains à tel point qu'elle décida un beau jour de se mêler à eux. Elle trouva un jeune garçon d'un très jeune âge. Il était fascinant. C'était un maître du feu très puissant, prince de la Nation du feu et resta avec lui. En apprenant ça, Agni, très possessif et jaloux de nature, maudit le garçon, le poussant en une folie destructrice. Le garçon finit par se détruire lui-même, à la grande satisfaction d'Agni. Enouk, furieuse que son père lui ait pris son humain préféré, déchaîna sa colère en plein ciel. Sa rage créa l'orage, sa peine la tempête, sa rancœur l'ouragan… elle créa les éclairs et la désolation. Puis, elle disparue.

Agni supplia les autres dieux de le laisser régner sur le monde plus longtemps afin qu'il puisse retrouver sa fille. Pendant quatre longs mois, le jour dura plus qu'il n'aurait dû, mais ces quatre mois ne furent suffisants pour retrouver Enouk et Agni fut obligé de laisser la nuit reprendre ses droits. La durée des jours diminua jusqu'à revenir à l'équilibre originel, avec autant de temps de règne pour Agni que pour La. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Agni aimait sa friponne de fille, c'était sa fille, sa larme, son enfant et s'il ne pouvait plus la voir, alors il ne se lèvera plus jamais. Ainsi la nuit commença à remplacer le jour et naquirent équinoxes et solstices. Agni ne s'en remis jamais. Malgré tous les problèmes qu'elle causait, elle restait son enfant. Jamais Enouk ne réapparue. Elle serait sur terre, quelque part, cachée là où personne ne pourra jamais la trouver.


	2. L'Orage

Zuko, prince de la toute puissante Nation du feu, pleurait. Il pleurait à chaud de larmes dans sa chambre. Et pour cause : il est inutile. Nous sommes en la présence de l'unique prince à ne pas être un maître. Il avait beau tenter tous les mouvements de la puissante maîtrise avec son oncle, rien n'y faisait. Il était inutile, c'était le déshonneur de sa famille. Ses pleurs de tristesse se changèrent en larmes de rage quand le « petit génie » entra dans la pièce.

« Et bien Zuzu, ça fait quoi d'être insignifiant et de s'être mit la honte devant Grand-père ?

_ LA FERME AZULA ! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

_Du calme Zuzu. Ça te gène tant que ça que je sois la favorite des parents ?

_Dégages !

_D'accord, à demain l'inutile ! Ah au fait, il y a de l'orage ce soir, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais concerné !»

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, sa sœur partit en riant. Un puissant abattement le submergea. Aussi honteux que ce soit, Azula avait raison. Il frappa son riche oreiller de rage et de dépit pendant de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en heures. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute sa frustration sur quelque chose, et Agni seul sait combien elle était grande. L'oreiller finit par éclater sous les coups répétés du petit garçon. La mort de ce coussin n'était pas suffisante pour le calmer. Il se mit alors à hurler, hurler, hurler ! Soudain plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n'avait plus de souffle. Il s'effondra. Pour une personne royale, le pire déshonneur était de ne pas être un maître. C'était inconcevable ! Il fut sorti de ses sombre pensé par un coup de tonnerre. L'orage éclatait enfin. Zuko se releva alla à sa fenêtre. Il se figea. Dehors, sous la tempête, se trouvait un humain. Un humain qui ne faisait pas partie du palais. Ravi d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se passer les nerfs, il se dirigea en courant vers les jardins.

Quand il arrivât sur les lieux, il se raidit. C'était une fille de son âge qui se trouvait devant lui. Petite, les cheveux noirs liés en un chignon typique du pays, elle était très richement vêtue avec sa robe rouge et dorée aux longues manches. Mais ce n'était pas la surprise de voir cette fille qui le stoppa. Elle dansait. Avec lenteur, avec passion, avec tant de sentiments entremêlés générés par quelques mouvements. On ne pouvait se permettre d'interrompre cette pantomime proche d'une incantation. Oui. C'était une incantation, mais pas seulement. Cette danse sensorielle était aussi un long poème à l'égard d'un Être grandiose sans que l'on puisse déterminer lequel. Une cérémonie à l'égard d'un Dieu. Cette saltation était remplie de douceur et de tendresse mais également empreinte de force et de violence, de rage et de haine. Ses manches légères dansaient au fil des lents mouvements, donnant une allure aérienne au tout. Mais une seconde plus tard, la rage et la violence revinrent en une enjambée. La pluie tomba sur les deux enfants, soulignant chaque mouvement de la fillette. Un violent éclair zébra le ciel alors qu'elle se courba vers le ciel comme pour lui rendre hommage. Le tonnerre rugit quand elle courba le dos. La pluie que Zuko n'entendait pas redoubla quand Elle se stoppa, arrêtant sa danse hypnotisante. Le temps qui s'était arrêté pour l'admirer osa timidement reprendre son cour. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui, et unit leurs regards. Le cœur du petit prince se stoppa. Même les larmes du ciel restèrent en suspension, n'osant rompre l'instant et tout bruit avait cessé. Un autre trait de lumière déchira le dôme céleste et un tonnerre du diable éclata. Seules les silhouettes des deux êtres restèrent visibles dans l'intensité lumineuse.

Zuko se réveilla en sursaut. Dans son lit. Dehors, l'orage faisait rage. Il sauta hors de sa couche pour se précipiter à sa fenêtre. Seule la tempête était présente. Un peu déçu, le petit prince se recoucha, sans se rendre compte que toute sa colère avait fondue.

* * *

Quand Zuko se leva ce matin, il se sentait comme lavé. Il était calme comme jamais. L'orage de la veille avait emporté sa colère. Il était propre, calme, et serein. Il s'était levé tôt, presque à l'aube et admira un instant la lumière du matin éveiller le monde. Elle faisait luire les gouttes de pluie, seules vestiges calmes de la houle ayant violenté le ciel. Elle luisaient comme des perles, comme milles petits diamants accrochés à la flore du jardin royal. Flore qui s'éveillait à peine, s'étirant paresseusement vers le ciel où passaient quelques vaillants oiseaux. Le petit prince songeait qu'il devrait peut-être se lever tôt plus souvent. Être le seul humain debout, respirer en premier l'air frais du matin, entendre en premier les oiseaux chanter, sentir en premier le soleil sur sa peau... Vivre en premier. Il resta assez longtemps à déambuler dans l'immense palais, le découvrant sous un nouveau jour, d'un autre oeil avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il lu un livre sur la maîtrise du feu, un autre sur l'escrime, un recueil d'haïkus... les premières heures de la matinée passèrent agréablement lentement. Jusqu'au réveil d'Azula.

Elle rentra en trombe dans sa chambre pour le réveiller brutalement. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception de le voir déjà levé. Elle fronça le nez, les sourcils et grogna. Puis un sourire sournois s'étala sur son visage.

"Salut Zuzu! Je pensais pas que tu serais déjà debout! Pressé de démarrer une journée d'échec?!

_Je veux pas entendre ça de quelqu'un incapable passer calmement une porte."

Les yeux dorés d'Azula s'écarquillèrent. Pas la moindre trace de colère ne paraissait sur le visage de Zuko. Aujourd'hui, il était calme, il était bien, et Azula n'y changerait rien. Une joute de regard démarra entre les deux enfants. Si semblables mais si différents, une relation désespérément chaotique. Aucun des deux ne baisserait les yeux. Ils étaient trop fiers pour ça. Leurs fiertés, leurs ambitions, leurs caractères, leur éternelle rivalité les séparaient. Ils étaient Ombre et Lumière, mais personne ne pouvait dire qui était qui. La lumière éclairait Azula de milles feux, mais accentuait encore plus l'ombre régnante dans son cœur et quand à Zuko, il planait dans l'ombre de sa sœur mais aujourd'hui, il irradiait d'une douce et calme lumière. Il était bien.

Mais Azula repartit à l'attaque.

"Toi tu ne sais rien faire!

_Perdrais-tu ton calme, petit génie?"

De nouveau, une force tranquille contre une langue de feu. Ils se frappaient tout deux de mots. C'était également une rixe de paroles, un combat d'esprit. Ils se sont souvent blessés, mais une fois l'affrontement commencé, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Aucun ne voulait perdre. Cependant, c'était très souvent Azula qui vainquait, comme tout le temps, laissant son frère brisé, comme toujours. Pas cette fois-ci.

Car aujourd'hui, il était bien.

* * *

Toute la journée, les serviteurs furent surpris du calme du jeune prince, connu et reconnu pour sa fougue et son caractère. Il retenta infructueusement de maîtriser le feu avec son oncle. Mais il ne se mit pas en colère. Les problèmes et les coup glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau sur un toit. Alors qu'il retournait dans le jardin avec son oncle pour une partie de Paï-sho, la question fatidique fut posée.

"Dis-moi Zuko, c'est rare de te voir si calme. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

_... Dites-moi mon oncle. Avez-vous vu une fille hier soir pendant l'orage? Dans les jardins.

_Non, comment était-elle?

_... Petite, je crois. Les cheveux noirs en chignon, le teint un peu basané, une robe rouge et dorée... de grands yeux dorés.

_... Elle n'est pas du palais?

_Non. Je ne crois pas. Ou alors c'est très récent.

_Je ne sais malheureusement pas qui c'est mais je peux chercher. Si c'est ce que tu veux, évidemment.

_... Merci mon oncle, mais ça devrait aller."

Car aujourd'hui, tout se passerait bien. C'était une journée sereine.

* * *

Voilà! Pardon pour ma longue absence, je n'ai aucune excuse!^^ Excusez-moi chers lecteurs et merci à Lala pour son commentaire et à la personne qui a mis cette histoire en favori et qui la suit! Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!


	3. Le Ciel

Agni se couchait derrière la terre. La journée du jeune prince s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve. Tout se passait à merveille, il était presque dans un état second. Cependant, cela ne pouvait pas durer. Car avec le coucher du soleil venait le diner. Avec toute la famille royale. Avec le père et ses reproches. Si Zuko avait pu affronter tranquillement toutes les piques d'Azula, il ne pouvait pas esquiver le regard de son père. Plein de dédain. Après tout, c'est vrai: il n'était qu'une déception. Dire qu'il avait pu l'ignorer toute une journée… Heureusement ou malheureusement, le prince du feu se concentra sur son petit prodige.

« Azula, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

_ Mes boules de feu ont doublé de volume! Et puis, je gagne en précision! J'ai réussi à mettre le feu au pompon du chapeau tout moche d'un ahuri de serviteur!

_ C'est très bien ma fille, je suis fier de toi.

_ Et toi, mon cher frère, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de productif?

_ J'ai lu.

_ Et ?

_ J'ai étudié.

_ ET ?

_... J'ai essayé de maîtriser le feu. »

Inutile de développer davantage. Tout était dit en une phrase: il a essayé, il n'a pas réussi. Comme d'habitude. Ozaï était exaspéré.

« Ne sais-tu donc rien faire?! Es-tu donc né incapable? Dire que tu es mon fils…

_ Pardon Père…

_ Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Réussis au moins une fois et peut-être que l'on pourra faire de toi ! »

La tête basse, Zuko subissait chaque mot-poison d'Ozaï. Ils allaient tout droit dans son cœur et étaient semblables à des poignards. Ils se plantaient profondément, et ne sortaient pas, blessant son âme meurtrie. Le petit prince entendait vaguement son oncle et sa mère se disputer avec son père, le rire moqueur d'Azula mais n'écoutait pas. Toujours ces mots, toujours ces phrases dures… elles tournaient et se retournaient dans sa tête, faisant un vacarme du diable. «Incapable». Il était un incapable. Normal, parce qu'il était un échec.

Zuko ne vit pas le repas se finir, il n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler alors qu'il partait de la salle. Il ne vit que le regard méprisant de son père. Normal, il était méprisable. Un incapable, une honte, un échec. Si la journée avait été un rêve, la soirée fut un véritable cauchemar. Il avait vécu dans une illusion magnifique mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé avec la force d'une gifle.

Il atteint sans s'en rendre compte sa chambre, et se glissa tel un somnambule dans son lit. Mais les mots-poison ne le quittaient pas. Etait-il venu au monde pour cela? Le petit prince ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper une larme.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit à quelques centimètres de son visage la face d'un dragon doré. Zuko cria, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. La bête coulissa en arrière, coulant sur le sol de la chambre, glissant sur les murs et se redressa avec superbe et quand le garçon cligna des yeux, l'animal avait disparu. Puis il y eu une sorte de rugissement dehors. Zuko accouru à la fenêtre, et vit le dragon lévitant tranquillement sous la fenêtre. Et alors, la bête lui parla:

« Salutation Zuko. Ferme ta bouche, les mouches vont y entrer.

_... Qui es-tu?

_ Moi, de toute évidence. Je suis moi depuis le jour de ma naissance, alors je crois que je suis moi.

_ Toi aussi tu te moque de moi…

_ Uniquement si tu m'en donne l'opportunité. Et puis, ne confonds pas moquerie et humour. Bon tu viens?

_ Sur toi ?!

_ Non sur une vache! À ton avis… »

Il rêvait, il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible, les dragons étaient éteints!

« Bon, tu vas rester les bras ballants encore longtemps ?

_...Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Et le garçon sauta sur le dragon d'or qui s'envola vers les nuages. La sensation était irréelle, délicieuse! La bête fendait l'air, allant toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite! Zuko regarda derrière lui et vit le palais devenir tout petit. Plus il s'éloignait, plus le prince se sentait bien. Son cœur pulsait à tout rompre, son souffle était court et d'un coup, un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Ils tournoyait dans le ciel, s'envolant toujours plus haut, un peu plus près des nuages noirs.

Le dragon perça un nuage de pluie, puis un nuage d'orage. Qu'il faisait sombre dedans! Mais d'un coup, des éclairs de lumière fendirent les ténèbres, faisant un bruit assourdissant. La bête se battait au sein du cumulonimbus, luttant contre l'électricité, le vent et la pluie. En réalité il y a un ciel dans les nuages. C'est fou tout ce qu'on ignore.

Mais d'un coup, tout cessa. Le dragon déchira le petit ciel, quittant la violence de la vie qui l'habitait. Ce nouveau calme était plus assourdissant que le tonnerre, car soudain et total. Zuko ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait lâchement fermé et le souffle quitta sa gorge devant un magnifique spectacle. Au-dessous de lui, il y avait une mer de nuage illuminée par la lumière de la lune immense, et au-dessus brillaient un millier d'étoiles. Il était dans un tout autre monde, loin, si loin de la terre et de ses hommes. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire, rien à regretter pas plus qu'il n'y avait de prince, de responsabilités et de regards réprobateurs. Il vivait juste vivre l'instant sans réfléchir.

Quand le garçon tourna la tête pour regarder le dragon, la bête avait disparu. Zuko fut pris de panique en voyant qu'il était seul au milieu de nulle part et que pire, il commençait à tomber. Doucement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite! Il était happé par le sol! Mais alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le ciel, quelque chose lui saisit les doigts, stoppant sa chute. C'était la fille de l'orage. Elle glissait avec naturel dans le firmament, faisant sentir le garçon très maladroit. Lui qui était tout juste suspendu par la fille, il éprouvait un sentiment bien connu, l'inutilité. Cependant, ainsi dans le ciel, il n'en avait cure. Puis un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

« Tu frissonne.

_ J'ai un peu froid.

_ Il fait froid au-dessus des orages.

_ Qui es-tu?

_ Moi, de toute évidence. Je suis moi depuis le jour de ma naissance ».

N'ayant rien à répondre à cette logique implacable, Zuko se tus et les deux enfants continuaient leur ascension, allant toujours un peu plus près des étoiles. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et ici, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils montèrent ainsi dans un silence confortable pendant longtemps. Très longtemps et plus ils montaient, plus la nuit était sombre et bientôt, ils atteignirent les astres Avant c'était une mer de nuage, maintenant, c'était un océan d'étoiles brillantes. Zuko tourna la tête en arrière et aperçu un point qui ressemblait à la terre. Puis les enfants s'assirent tranquillement sur un satellite. Le garçon sentait bien qu'il devrait être étonné, et il l'était, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Bizarrement, tout cela lui paraissait naturel, comme si c'était une suite logique. Il retrouva une sensation de paix, celle qui l'avait habité toute la journée et dans le froid, il sentait émaner de sa compagne une douce chaleur. Avant qu'il ne parle, la fille lui tendit une fleur blanche.

« Une fleur? Dans le ciel?

_Pourquoi pas? »

C'est vrai. Pourquoi pas? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et puis, à bien y regarder, tout le satellite était couvert de ces fleurs lumineuses. Alors le garçon cueillit une fleur du ciel pour sa mère. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il pouvait bien lui en rapporter une. Il en prit une autre pour son oncle, car sait-on jamais, elles pourraient faire un très bon thé. Enfin, il prit la fleur que lui tendait toujours la fille et lui sourit. Ils étaient bien sur cette petite planète, et ce serait bien que la mère et l'oncle viennent ici avec eux. Le satellite était certes petit, mais ils pouvaient toujours se serrer. Les deux enfants regardaient la petite Terre, loin, si loin d'eux. Ils balançaient leurs jambes dans le vide, le sourire aux lèvres. On est bien dans l'espace.

Puis ils se levèrent et la demoiselle entraîna son partenaire dans une dance au milieu des fleurs du ciel. Ils dansaient tout deux sur une étrange musique. La musique du silence du ciel, du bruit de l'orage, des cris des oiseux, du bruissement de leurs pas et des battements de leurs cœurs.

Soudain, Zuko fut ébloui par une puissante lumière, celle du tout puissant soleil. Le petit prince ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait sous le plus vieil arbre du jardin royal, et c'était l'aube qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait beau l'avoir su, il était déçu que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais la chanson du ciel avait remplacé dans sa tête et dans son cœur les mots-poison d'Ozaï.


End file.
